Heartache-Kyoya Ootari Love Story-not completed
by always0nancy
Summary: Aika Yoko is a first year student at Ouran High School, a commoner, and a transfer student from the US. Yoko enters school late due to a heart condition she has and unknowingly ends up in front of music room 3. Thinking she will be able to go inside to find a piano or play her violin by herself, she finds the host club. Things start to change for Yoko.
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the sun shown down on my face burning my skin as I stood at the gates of Ouran High. I couldn't decide if I should just enter or if I should wait tell the next year to go. It was already the second semester of the year and still I haven't had a chance to go to school. I was lucky enough to ace the entrance exam for this prestigious high school. A commoner like me going to a rich kids school was different. Actually, I was lucky twice. Due to my special conditions, I was able to still attend although I already missed a lot of school. The chairman was understanding and said whenever I recovered I could come to the school. Looking through the gates, I took a deep breath and finally entered the open gates. Everyone was probably in class by now. Slowly I walked through the halls of the school and finally made it to the office. "Hello ma'am. How may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.  
"I'm Aika Yoko. The chairman said I was able to attend when I recovered," I spoke as she typed some stuff onto her computer.  
"Yes. Aika Yoko, I'll ask someone to escort you honor student," she smiled then dialed a number into the phone and soon enough some one showed up.  
"This way to class A please," the man spoke softly. I nodded and followed inside the classroom. It seemed like was just about to begin only. "You may sit at any open desk until further notice but first introduce your self," the man stood silent after.  
The class stared at me making nervous but I swallowed my fears and said, "My names Aika Yoko. I'm a honor student and a transfer student. Please take care of me."  
"Transfer student," someone whispered. "Honor student? Does that mean she's like Haruhi?" a couple said. "What's she wearing?" most of the girls spoke.  
"Honor student. That means she's a commoner like Haruhi right Hikaru?" a boy spoke. They were identical twins who sat separate due to a girl dressed in a boys outfit.  
"Yeah she must be. Hey Haruhi, do you know her?" the other twin asked.  
"No, I've never seen her before. She does dress differently though. Where did she transfer from?" the girl who I suppose is Haruhi answered.  
"Where are you from," the twin that first spoke asked.  
"I'm from the United States," I replied without even knowing it. I covered my mouth as the class began to awe.  
"Wow. Hows america like?" a random student asked.  
"Um different?" I tried to answer with effort.  
"Alright settle down. Ms. Aika please take your seat," the teacher said as he entered the room.  
I took the empty seat in the back glad to no longer be in the spot light. Class soon ended and people rushed out going some place. Grabbing my belongings, I almost forgot my violin when one of the earlier twins grabbed it for me. "Wouldn't want to forget it now," he said as I saw flower petals fly by.  
"Thanks," I said and grabbed it from him.  
"There's a music room if you'd like to play it there," the other twin said.  
"It's on the 2nd floor. Music room #3," the twins said in unison.  
"Really? Is there a piano as well?" I asked fascinated.  
"Yes," once again in unison.  
"Thanks," I shouted and started for the second floor. I stopped jogging and started walking up the stairs happy. I was so glad they had a music room. "Those twins sounded suspicious though," I thought after meeting in the middle of the stairs. I stopped and had a little argument in my mind then continued up the long stairs. As I turned right, the sign hung on the door. I pushed my glasses back and smiled like an idiot. "There it is," I whispered to myself. I approached the door and heard some noise at the other side of the door. "Whats going on?" I questioned myself.  
I placed my hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. A bright light shown and flower petals flew to my view. "Welcome to the Ouran highschool Host club."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host club," a unison of voices spoke softly. In shock, I drop my violin almost falling to the ground but was caught by a boy with blond hair.  
"You mustn't drop a precious instrument like this one princess. You must be new to the club. My name is Suoh Takami but you can call me king," he said softly as he held my violin out to me. I took it back and smiled a crocked smile. "Here is a flower for my princess," he added and a rose randomly appeared.  
"Ah you came Yoko," two voices in unison giggled.  
"You two, what's this?" I asked the twins as they just smiled at me.  
"This is the host club," one of them said.  
"You lied to me?" I asked.  
"Technically we didn't lie," the other answered.  
"Are you disappointed Yoko-chan?" a little boy with honey hair and a bunny toy asked.  
"Um I um.. Well yeah," I answered bluntly. The faces of the members turned white from disbelief. "Is it alright if I use this room to practice then," I asked scratching the back of my head.  
"Um yeah go a head. It's no big problem," a boy with black hair and glasses answered.  
"Thanks," I said and passed the white shadows of the members. I paused then looked back, "Why are you here anyways?" I asked.  
"Who me?" Haruhi answered pointing at herself.  
"Yeah you. It's obvious that you're a girl," I said looking at her.  
"Well she owes us 8,ooo,ooo yen so she's working it off as a host," the boy in the glasses answered.  
"Wait. It's not fair that you all know my name. Tell me your names please?" I asked.  
"I'm Ootori Kyoya," the boy in the glasses answered.  
"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni or Honey-Senpai," the little boy said smiling in such a cute way.  
"I'm Morinozuka Takashi or Mori-Sempai," the tall boy with Honey-Senpai spoke.  
"I'm Kaoru and he's Hikaru," the twins said closing any open gap between them.  
"You already know me, Fujioka Haruhi," Haruhi said and smiled.  
"Wow. Um I hope I don't bother you guys when I practice," I finally say after their little introduction which looked like a performance.  
"It won't be a bother," Kyoya says writing in a black note book. I sigh and take my violin out just about to play it. "I've never seen a violin like that one before," Kyoya says looking at it.  
"Well I made it," I say which amazes everyone.  
"Wow! Yoko-chan is soo amazing Mori-chan," Honey-Senpai tells Mori-Senpai.  
"Thanks guys but you guys are kind of staling my practicing," I say as politely as I can.  
"Yeah guys. I want to hear Yoko-chan," Tamaki-Senpai says.  
I shake my head and laugh a little. I place the violin under my chin and place the bottom on my shoulder holding them together. I tune it first then finally I start practicing.

After I finally finished playing, the group looked surprised. "Yoko that was, amazing!" Haruhi says.  
"Yoko-chan is so awesome," Honey-Senpai says as he stares at me with his cute puppy eyes.  
"Guys, thanks but I think you have company," I said as girls start to enter.  
"Oh right," the twins say in unison and everyone starts greeting them with the same greeting they gave me.  
"Isn't that the girl that transferred from the United States?" some girls say as they enter.  
"So you came for the US huh?" Kyoya asks surprising me.  
"Oh um yeah," I answer.  
"Why come to Japan anyways? Especially to our school," he asks.  
"Um family issues and other things," I answer trying my hardest to keep my life a secret.  
"Really?" he says then walks away. His words stuck to me making me think of all the things that's happened. The sound of piano starts to make noise and soon I see Tamaki-Senpai playing the piano. It was a song I knew. I then started playing the violin along with Tamaki's piano.

The girls in the club start clapping and cheering. "That was so beautiful!" the girls screamed.  
"Kyoya!" Honey-Senpai then shouted.  
"Whats wrong Honey -Senpai?" Kyoya said sounding annoyed.  
"The sweets. They're all done!" Honey-Senpai crys.  
"Don't worry. I'll get more tomorrow," Kyoya says calmly.  
"Um if you have no objection, I could see what I could do," I say hoping to help.  
"Can you make a cake or candy?" Kyoya asks never looking away from his notebook.  
"Do you have the ingredients?" I asked pulling my sleeves up. "I'mma need sugar, flour, foundant, chocolate, milk, egg, etc." I say as I head to the snack room. Oddly enough they had a kitchen in there. (I know they don't but just play along with me and also I really don't know what we need to make cake or candy so I going with what I know.)  
"Yoko-chan, please hurry!" Honey-Senpai wines pulling on my shirt.  
"It'll be alright. I'll try as fast as I can okay?" I said and smiled. I took my hair tie out of my hair and redo it to make it into a bun. I pulled the apron they have on and grabbed everything I needed to start. "Can I do this alone?" I asked looking at everyone in the room which was everyone in the entire place.  
"Oh right?" they say and leave.

*AFTER THE SWEET MAKING (sounds weird but)*  
"I finished," I say entering the room with a plate full of sweets and cakes.  
"YAY! Thanks Yoko-chan!" Honey-Senpai says and jumps on me.  
"Thank you," Mori-Senpai says after.  
"It's not a big deal guys," I said as the sweets were being handed out.

*AFTER THE CLUB BUSINESS*  
"Ms. Aika. May I speak to you," Kyoya asks looking at his black notebook.  
"Yes Kyoya, I mean Ohtori," I answered.  
"It's fine. You could call me by my first name," Kyoya reassures me.  
"Um okay. Did you need something?" I asked placing the apron back on the hook.  
"Thank you for the sweets. I was wondering if you'd like to work for our club. I'll pay for the ingredients and pay you as well," Kyoya suddenly asks.  
"Kyoya. It's a nice offer but I have things to attend," I said placing the ingredients back into the refrigeration and the cabinets.  
"Please. It would be an honor to have you join our club," Kyoya says once again.  
"Yeah Yoko-chan. Please stay to make sweets for me," Honey-Senpai says out of no where.  
"Yeah Yoko. Whats wrong with being a member?" Haruhi asks as everyone else enters the room.  
"I told Kyoya that I have things to do after school though," I answer. Soon everyone is giving me the puppy eye and I can't resist it any longer. "Fine. But I get to go when I need to go, got that?" I finally answer and everyone cheers.  
"Thank you Ms. Aika," Kyoya says.  
"Please call me Yoko," I say and shake Kyoya's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

After my talk with Haruhi, the weight on my chest and the weight on my shoulder lifted a little bit. I guess I just need someone to be able to talk to. I had a check up today so I told Kyoya and the others I had to leave early.  
"Yoko," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru play a card game.  
"Yes Kaoru?" I ask as I sat by the window. The sun was out and the sky was beautiful. I wished I had a camera right there.  
"So I heard you're not coming to the club today," he says as he set his card on the table.  
"Yeah that's right. Why?" I asked and looked at them. The twins are identical but there are ways to tell them apart. Their voices for me sound different so that's how I tell them apart.  
"Where do you go?" Kaoru answers with a question.  
"Some place you don't need to know," I answer.  
"Kyoya usually knows a lot of things about people," Hikaru starts.  
"But he doesn't know much about you," Kaoru finishes.  
"Why is that?" Hikaru asks and I laugh.  
"I guess my profile is very secret. No one needs to know about my boring life anyways," I answer and walk out.  
"Maybe we should follow her next time. Don't you think so Haruhi," Hikaru says.  
"Nope," Haruhi answers as if she wasn't paying attention. I smiled and continued down the hall to the opening gates.  
As I walked to the gates, sounds of rustling comes from my right side. I looked at the direction but I see nothing. "Don't tell me that he's going to resort to following me," I whisper to myself. "Guess I need to lead them astray," I say and continue walking in the opposite direction of the hospital.  
~THE CLUB MEMBERS~  
"Kyoya, do you really need to know her private life?" Mori-Sempai asks.  
"This doesn't seem like you Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi says.  
"Yes of course. I know all of yours and I need to know hers in order to keep our members safe," Kyoya answers ignoring Haruhi.  
"Okay then. Operation Lets know what Yoko does when she's not in the club is on target now," Tamaki shouts.  
"Shush Takami," Kaoru and Hikaru says.  
"Maybe I should go with her," Haruhi says hoping to be free.  
"Nope you're with us," Tamaki says pulling her back.  
"I hope she knows that we're following her," Haruhi thinks.  
~Yoko~  
I walked through the streets hoping to get a chance of escape. Looking around I see the cars passing by and think of what I could do. The warning light for the last pedestrians to cross the street started flashing and I ran to the other side just in time. Looking back, I could see a troubled Kyoya which made me smirk. Quickly I ran around the building and towards the other intercepts of the streets that lead to the hospital.  
*Reaching the Hospital*  
My breathing finally slowed down as I made it to the hospital. "I'm here to see Doctor Miroku," I say as I walk to the receptionist.  
"Oh yes. You're Aika Yoko. Please enter to the back," she spoke pointing to the back door.  
"Thank you," I said and walked to the door. Opening the door and walking inside, the nurse guided me to the room I usually went and seated me. As I waited for the doctor, I sat laying my head on the wall thinking of what he was going to say. Fatigue fell on me and my eyes started to drop.  
"Well well, Ms. Aika, are you getting tired?" a familiar voice spoke. My eyes opened in surprise and I quickly shot up.  
"Miroku," I said shaking myself up.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down on the rolling chair.  
"I feel tired," I answered. Miroku and I had become great friends over few weeks. He was my doctor after all.  
"Well I could see that," he said laughing a little. I just smiled and sat there waiting for him to say something else. "Let me see your heart Yoko," he said walking closer with his stethoscope.  
"Of course," I said. He pressed the stethoscope onto my chest and let it stay there for a couple seconds.  
"I could hear nothing wrong but have you been running?" he asked as he placed the stethoscope around his neck. I nodded and he shook his head. "You need to be more careful. Your heart my be fine for now but it is still fragile. A little to much cardiac might leave you breathless," he said and sat down next to me.  
"I'm sorry but in my defense, cardiac is still good for a person like me and also I need this to be a secret between you, Haruhi, and I," I said.  
"Come on. Lets go to the x-ray that ticker of yours," Miroku says opening the door and waving me to the x-ray room.  
*At the Music Shop*  
After the appointment I headed straight to the shop. Miroku had told me more about my heart condition. He said that it was neither better nor worse. I sighed and grabbed my unfinished violin. The sky was dark and the moon was bright. I sat carving the top piece of the violin thinking of what could possibly happen the next time this happens. The knock on the shop door disturbed the quiet of the room. "We're close," I say walking closer to the door. Looking through the door a shocked expression appeared on my face. "Ky-Kyoya?"  
He just looked at me and waited patiently for me to open the door. I finally opened the door and he just casually walked in. "Yoko. We need to talk," he finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks and days go by, the fatigues and head aches feel like they've become more severe. Although I began to feel weaker each day, I continue working. Recently, I've begun to visit a doctor about this and he has been to nice to tell me that it has worsen.  
"Yoko?" Haruhi says waking me from my thoughts.  
"Oh, Haruhi. Is something wrong?" I ask .  
"I'm fine. Are you?" she asked sitting next to me.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not ditching today. See you at the room right?" I ask as I got up from my position.  
"If you have anything on your mind, you know you could tell me," she says as she stares out the classroom window.  
"Back at you too. Any problems you have, come tell me okay?" I say and smile as big as possible.  
"Thanks," Haruhi answers and I leave.  
The pain in my chest came slowly but it wasn't big. I gasped a little and leaned on the wall. No one was in the halls yet so I was lucky no one could see me. Placing my hand over my chest, I squeezed at the pain hoping it would go away soon.  
"Did you hear that Hinata is going to Garu's party?" two random girls say as they pass me. I stood up and waved at them and they wave back. They continue walking and talking about the party.  
The pain eased a little and I walked to the bathroom. It was so big. I still wasn't use to this kind of thing.  
*CLUB BUSINESS TIME*  
"Yoko-chan! Please come out here?" Honey-Sempai says pulling me by the arm.  
"I still have a cake in the oven," I say as he pulls me into the music room.  
"Ah, Yoko,"Kyoya says calmly. Although Kyoya is rich and can be mean, he's a really nice guy. I might be crazy but I think I developed a little feeling for him.  
"Yes," I ask as Honey-Senpai placed me on a chair.  
"You have stuff on your face," he says and takes a handkerchief out of his pocket. Softly he wipes the cake mix off my cheek and my forehead making me blush for the first time.  
"Thanks," I said as Honey-Senpai tackled me to the ground.  
"Yoko-chan. I got you a present," he said and hands me a stuffed heart.  
"What's this for?" I asked cautious and scared maybe they found out.  
"It's to symbolize that I love you!" he says and smiles his cute little smile. He probably only likes my sweets I make.  
"Oh. Thank you Honey-Senpai," I say and smile back at him. "I'm going back okay." I push my glasses back up before it could fall again because of Honey-Senpai and enter the kitchen. I take the cake out and set it out to cool down. The pain in my chest began again and I could feel myself getting weaker. I placed my hand on the counter to hold myself up as I gasped in pain. I squeezed my chest as the pain stung. My hand slipped and something fell to the ground.  
"Yoko?" a comforting voice asked.  
I tried standing up straight and smiled a bad smile. "Yes Mori-Senpai?" I answer.  
"Are you okay?" he asks as he enters the room. No trace of Honey-Senpai or anyone else.  
"I'm fine thank you," I push my voice to say.  
"You don't look well," he says coming by my side.  
"I'm fine thank you. Could you hand me my bag from over there," I ask as I kept my best smile on my face.  
"Okay," he says and walks to my bag. My face filled with pain as he turned around and my hand remained on my chest, squeezing it.  
"Here Yoko," he says and hands the bag over. "Do you need anything else?" he asks politely.  
"Nope that's all, thank you," I smile.  
He finally left the room and I fell to the floor. Quickly I opened my bag and took the pain medicine my doctor assigned for me out and grabbed some water. Plopping two pills in my mouth, the water followed behind helping it go down. I stood up and placed the medicine back in the bag. Looking up, I could see Haruhi looking at me with concern.  
"Haruhi? Did you see that?" I asked.  
"Are you really okay?" she asked walking a little closer to the table.  
"I'm fine really," I answer and continue working as the pills start working a little. The cake cooled down so I start to place the rolled out blue fondant on top.  
"Yoko you-" Haruhi trys to say.  
"Haruhi," I interrupt, "Don't tell anyone please." She looks at me with concern written all over her face. "Really, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll tell them when the time comes," I said as I start to place the strawberries on top.  
She nods her head and adds, "Yoko, be careful."  
"Thank you," I smile and she looks a little shocked.  
"May I know whats wrong with you?" she asks.  
"Haruhi," Tamaki-Senpai's voice shouts.  
"Later. I'll tell you later," I answer and she nods her head and leaves.  
I sigh wishing I'd known she was there. This was the first time I ever showed any sign of weakness to anyone. I finished the design and cutting the cakes so I take it out and place them on the table. As I turn to head back inside the kitchen, I see Haruhi staring at me. I place my pointing finger over my lips to tell her to be quiet then winked at her. She was shocked at the gesture. I entered the kitchen and cleaned my mess up. I grabbed my things and started to head out.  
"Yoko!" Haruhi shouts as I almost exit the campus. "You said you'll tell me," she says as she finally catches up with me.  
"Okay then, but not here," I say then add, "Come with me." I lead her to my workplace (the music shop) and seated her on the stool across the room. "Is it okay if I work and tell you?" I ask as I place my apron on. She nods. "For four years now, I've had a heart problem.  
"Four years only?" she asks.  
"Yeah. I was diagnosed with a heart condition called Dilated Cardiomyopathy when I was eleven," I said taking the half made violin out of the case.  
"Where are your parents?" she asks as I place it on the table.  
"I left before they could find out. My parents are one of those parents who has a favorite. My older sister was always their favorite child. No matter what I did, they only acknowledged her so I ran away. Also, I found out that they weren't my real parents. Any ways, I stowed away on a train that lead me to the US where I worked at music stores and many other places," I smoothly scraped the wood on the back of the violin out. "When I turned 13, the doctors in the US told me to go back home. To go back to Japan to have the doctors there check up on me. So they sent me here and from there on, here I am. My family still doesn't know I'm back," I say as I blow the wood shavings off. "My heart problem isn't that bad, but eventually I know, my body will give in and I won't be able to fight any more."  
"Yoko," Haruhi says speechlessly. "But you seem to be in such great health," she adds.  
"That's good then. I don't want anyone else knowing until it's the right time," I say as I lift the violin back up to see if it was right.  
"Kyoya will find out," Haruhi says as I place the violin back on the table.  
I closed my eyes and thought for a little while. "Kyoya is smart but I don't think he'll know much about me," I say as I opened my eyes and grabbed the top part of the violin. "I know that he keeps tab on everyone but he does have a life to, well when I think about it, I don't know much about him so I really can't say anything like that. What I do know is that he knows a lot of things about you Haruhi," I say and chuckle.  
Haruhi rolls her eyes then says, "I'm here if you need anything. I know you don't like showing your weakness to anyone because I'm like that too, but I'm here." She grabs me and hugs me tightly. I was in shock for a few seconds, but then hug her back. "Where are you staying?" she then asks.  
"I'm staying here," I answer.  
"Do you want to stay with me?" she asks but I decline.  
"This place makes me feel happy so I'm fine. Thank you though," I say and smile hoping to show her that it's not all that bad.  
"I need to go now. Thank you for trusting me with your story," she said and grabbed her things. The door dinged as she pushed it open.  
"Oh, Haruhi," I stop her. She looks at me and I say," My heart is our secret okay." I smiled and she nodded. She finally left the shop and I was now alone. "My heart is our secret," I say one more time, trying to make it sound more familiar than foreign to me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yoko. We need to talk," Kyoya said calmly.  
"About what exactly?" I asked as we stood close to the door.  
"Why have I heard your name mentioned in my dad's hospital many times?" he asked not looking at me. It became quiet. The question came out of no where. "Is there something we should know?"  
"I um, I don't think it's the right time to say anything," I answered. The silence came again and the light from the store across turned off. Still no eye contact between us both. "It's late. You should leave now," I said rubbing my arm. He looked at me then opened the door leaving without a word. I locked the door and walked back to my workshop. "I should go to bed," I said to myself.  
*Next Day*  
It seemed as though the others felt the awkward tension between Kyoya and I. "Hey Yoko-chan. Are you and Kyoya fighting?" Honey-Senpai asked as I walked into the kitchen.  
"No," was all I answered with and placed the apron on myself. Honey-Senpai walked away and climbed onto Mori-Senpai.  
"Did something happen Yoko?" Haruhi asked.  
"No. Yesterday Kyoya came to ask me about me being in the hospital," I answered placing the blue icing on the cake. "I think I should tell them now but then I don't want to either."  
"It'll be fine if you tell them. They may seem like a bunch of weirdos but they are really caring people."  
"Yeah. I'm more of an independent person, like you," I say grabbing the designing cap for the icing.  
"You'll be fine. These guys are the best family you'll ever have," she says placing her hand on my shoulder for reassurance.  
"So does that mean I should?" I asked.  
"Um," she said then sighed. "I can't answer that for you."  
"Thank you," I sighed then continued working. Haruhi turned around and left the room. I was alone now. My thoughts wondered from many things to many ideas on how to tell the group. My chest started to quench again and I felt like falling down in pain. The room started to spin and my head felt like needles were being pierced into it. The host club had already begun and this had to just happen to me. I tried walking to my things but ended up making the metal shelf falling on me.  
~Third person pov~  
Everyone heard a crashing sound from the kitchen and rushed to the sound. "What's going on?" Tamaki asks as he enters the kitchen.  
"Yoko!" Haruhi shouts running to her side. Yoko had a metal shelf that crushed her side but she didn't seem concious. "Yoko!" Haru hi shouts.  
"Someone please call the hospital," Kyoya shouts and helps Haruhi lift the shelf off of Yoko. Kyoya lifts Yoko off the ground and starts leaving the room with her. "Did someone already call the amblance?" Kyoya asks as he lays her on a table.  
"I did," Kaoru says as everyone stood beside them watching with horror.  
"She's breathing," Mori-Senapai says covering Honey-Senpai's eyes. The ambulance arrives and takes Yoko to the hospital.  
~Yoko's pov~  
My eyes started to flutter open and my sight was blurry. "Where am I?" I asked trying to look around. The light was bright and the sound of a heart monitor filled the silence. My blurry eyes adjusted and looking around the room I could see a group of boys.  
"Guys, Yoko's awake," a familar voice says.  
"Whats going on?" I asked and started to sit up.  
"You got hurt," Mori-Senpai said as Honey-Senpai laid on his lap.  
"Why didn't you tell us a head of time?" Kyoya asked angrily.  
"Tell you about what?" I asked but I knew the answer. Everyone was silent.  
"They know," Haruhi says in a whisper. I shut my eyes and started to chuckle. "Are you okay Yoko?"  
"I'm fine," I said as I opened my eyes. "Just my luck. I knew something like this was going to happen." I placed my arm over my forehead and laid down. "Did you tell them?" I asked.  
"Yes. After the doctor told us about it, I told them what you told me," Haruhi answered. I sighed and turned to my side.  
"Could you guys please leave?" I asked facing the opposite direction of the group. "I don't feel like talking." Rustling sounds made their way out the door but one presence stayed. "You found me out. Did you need something else Kyoya?" I asked still not facing him. He didn't say a word. Instead, he sat on the bed and stayed there. "Don't pity me. I can make it through this. It's not something that could kill me really," I said and turned towards him. His eyes were closed and his fingers laid on his forehead.  
"You worried me," he whispered.  
"Why are you worried about me? I'm just another commoner," I asked. He stayed silent and finally opened his eyes. I placed my hand on his and tightened my grip. "Thank you for worrying," I said. Kyoya was still silent. I smiled and slipped my hand out of his. I turned the other direction and pulled the covers over myself. Kyoya's weight lifted off the bed and finally he left. 'I guess I didn't have to tell them,' I thought. I closed my eyes and started to fall back to sleep. Someone came back inside the room and stood in front of me and pressed their lips on mine. When I opened my eyes, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I was finally released after two long days in the hospital. My injuries weren't that bad. All I had was a scratch on my cheek, a twisted wrist, and a small bump on my head. Miroku told me to be more careful if I wanted to be able to stay with the club. For those two long days, everyone came to check up on me at least once but Kyoya. Kyoya hasn't spoken to me for a while now. It feels like he's ignoring me.  
"Hey everyone!" I shouted as I entered the club doors. "I'm back."  
"Yoko-chan!" Honey-Senpai shouted and hugged me tightly. "Let's celebrate by you making me a cake!" You can see the flowing flower of cuteness shining off of him as he smiled which always made it hard to say no.  
"Yoko," everyone said in their own pace except Kyoya. They started to come closer to me as I placed Honey-Senpai onto the ground.  
"Honey-Senpai. Want to help me bake one?" I asked and a big smile came across his face. I smiled and walked past Kyoya who had no expression.  
_"You worried me." _Kyoya's words still lingered in my head but I shook it off and followed behind the skipping Honey-Senpai. Tamaki-Senpai watched closely at me as I walked into the kitchen and then gave a look as if he had an idea. That can't be good.  
"Yo-chan, Yo-chan!" Honey-Senpai started shouting in his cute little voice.  
"Yo-chan?" I asked as I watched him jump up and down. He stopped then nodded his head. I giggled as he started to jump up and down again. The club began and all the girls came inside going to their favorite group. "Honey-Senpai, why don't you ask the girls into the kitchen to hang out with you so they won't feel so lonely," I said as I tied my hair up in a bun.  
"Okay!" he said and skipped out.  
Honey-Senpai was such a cute boy. I placed the apron over my head and looked at the shelf that fell on me the other day. It was bolted into the wall now, actually almost everything was. I giggled at the sight and went over to wash my hand. The door creaked open as I finished up washing. "Honey-Senpai your back quickly," I said as I turned around. There standing in front of me was Kyoya. "Kyoya?"  
"Yoko," he said. I was shocked. "How have you been?" he paused for a long while. "Are you sure you want to work after just two day?" he finally asked.  
"You can't stop me," I said and giggled. I felt like I couldn't move. I felt like I shouldn't move. We stared at each other for a little while then he looked away. "Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked breaking the silence. He didn't answer. "Why did you come back to kiss me after our talk?" I added. Kyoya looked shocked at my question.  
"I never did that," he answered honestly. An awkward silence fell upon us until someone opened the door.  
"He didn't do it. I did," a deep voice said. We turned around and Mori-Senpai stood there.  
"Mori-Senpai?" I said shocked. He closed his eyes and nodded. I took a deep breath and sat on the stool in front of me. I placed one hand on my face closing my eyes and said nothing.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked as I heard him step closer. I shook my head, my eyes still closed.  
"Not really at least," I said and lifted my head up. "It's just that, that was my first kiss." Kyoya's grip on his black notebook tightened and shook.  
"I apologize," Mori-Senpai said.  
"There's no need to. I just want an answer," I said under my breath.  
"You make Honey-Senpai happy so that made me happy. He really likes you Yoko," he answered. I smiled at that. Kyoya rushed towards the door and opened it angrily.  
"Kyoya!" I shouted and started to run after him. Before exiting the door I stopped in front of Mori-Senpai. "Thank you for you confession but I'm sorry that I can't return that love to you. I'm really sorry," I said and kissed his cheek. For the first time ever in my life, I saw Mori-Senpai smile. I hugged him and started chasing after Kyoya. Everyone watched as I followed behind Kyoya. He was fast.  
~Mori-Senpai's pov~  
"Mori-Senpai, what happened to them?" Tamaki asked. I wiped the smile off my face as soon as she left.  
"Nothing," I answered and headed to Honey-Senpai.  
"Yo-chan!" Honey yelled.  
~Yoko~  
I followed quickly as I could after Kyoya and bumped into some people. "Kyoya!" I shouted. "Sorry." He turned a corner and as I turned, I barely saw him turn. I rushed after him and turned the corner. I stopped and saw Kyoya just standing there. "Kyoya," I tried saying while out of breath. He turned his back at me and was about to run for it again. I grabbed his arm and swung him around. "Whats wrong with you?" I asked as he looked towards the ground. "Did I do something wrong? I wasn't the first one who stopped talking. You were the one ignoring me. Tell me. Did I do something wrong?" He didn't answer. "Kyoya!" I shouted angrily. I stared intensely as I waited for his answer. Still, he didn't say anything. "Fine then. I'll pack my things and leave the club if that's how it's going to be." I let his arm go and started walking away until he grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the wall slightly blocking one side with his right arm.  
"I'm sorry" he finally spoke. My heart raced as we stood in this position and I felt shocked.  
"You're sorry. Do you think that just saying that is going to make me forgive you?" I asked. "I know that I don't know you well but I feel like, like I felt like," I said but didn't finished. I closed my eyes and finally said, "I feel like I like you."  
As soon as I lifted my head, he kissed me. My eyes widen and I froze. I stood there for a second then finally kissed back. Although this wasn't my first kiss, it felt like it was. I closed my eyes as our lips stayed connected and I felt like I was flying. I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his on my back. We stood there for what felt like a long time. Finally we parted and I looked at him. "I like you too Yoko," he said and hugged me. I blushed bright red and hugged him back. A big smile appeared on both our faces.  
"Why couldn't you just say that?" I asked.  
"I thought it would be difficult but it wasn't," he answered. We finally let each other go and stood there. "Would you be my other half Yoko," he asked and I blushed again.  
"Why wouldn't I want to be," I said and kissed him. Although the kiss wasn't long, I still felt the same magical feeling as the first time. We walked back together side by side. We both promised to keep our relationship a secret from the others.


	7. Chapter 7

The halls were empty and it was just Kyoya and I. We walked silently while we held hands for the first time down the empty hall. "Kyoya?" I spoke softly looking into his eyes .  
"Yes," he answered. I blushed a little then looked away.  
"I want to be honest with you so I'll tell you. I've never dated before," I said and bit my bottom lip. I could hear him chuckle.  
"It's okay. I have to admit, I've only done this once and it didn't work out well," he said and pulled me closer. I smiled as we started up the stairs now. We were closer now and I could tell they were still inside. Before we stepped any closer to the door, Kyoya stopped me. "Since you do not know how to do this, I'll teach you," he said looking straight into my eyes which made me blush.  
"Okay," was all I could say. He kissed my cheek and left my side opening the door. I stood there frozen for a couple seconds then finally woke up. Entering the room, everyone seemed a little occupied. Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai were playing horseback riding while the twins and Takami-Senpai were bothering Haruhi.  
"Come on Haruhi! Wear this dress. Our parents made this," Kaoru said pushing the dress in front of her.  
"Guys pleasee stop!" she shouted and started running to the door bumping into me. "Ouch," she said as everyone gasped. "Oh sorry Yoko."  
"It's okay," I said rubbing my head while smiling. "I'm fine, are you?" She nodded and stood up. Kyoya came from behind and helped me stand up making me blush in front of everyone. "Are you okay? Your face is turning red Yoko," Haruhi asked.  
"I'm fine, I usually turn red," I said and faked a chuckle while in the back, Kyoya was about to burst out laughing. I elbowed Kyoya in the stomach while everyone was once again distracted.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked still laughing. I gave him a glare and then turned around to walk away.  
"Yo-chan! Yo-chan! Make me something to eat!" Honey-Senpai shouted while hopping up and down.  
"Yes Honey-Senpai," I said and rustled his hair. I walked into the kitchen seeing that everything was still the same way it was before. The sun was barely falling down now and we were still at school. "I'll make a quick cake for you and then I have to go okay?" I asked.  
"Yes ma'am," Honey-Senpai saluted. Quickly I mixed everything needed for a cake and stuffed it into the oven after panning it. "Is it done?" Honey-Senpai asked.  
"No," I answered and chuckled. As we waited, we heard a loud thud outside the kitchen door. "What was that?" Looking out the door we could see Haruhi inside of Tamaki-Senpai's arm on the floor. "What happened?" I asked rushing to their side.  
"Kaoru and Hikaru went a little overboard," Kyoya said appearing by my side out of nowhere.  
"Kyoya. You scared me," I said as I jumped. "Where are they anyways?" I asked.  
"Their hiding behind the couch," Haruhi answered quickly getting off of Tamaki-Senpai.  
"Kyoya, help get Tamaki-Senpai onto the couch please. Boys," I said getting off the ground and helping Haruhi walk to the couch. The twins popped up from behind the couch holding the dress from before. "What did you guys do?"  
"Sorry! We were still trying to get Haruhi to wear the dress but then Haruhi slipped on the floor and then boss came to help..." they spoke quickly.  
"Stop! Just apologize," I said as Kyoya and Mori-Senpai dragged Tamaki-Senpai's limp0 body.  
"Sorry Haruhi! Sorry boss," they both said in unison.  
"It's alright," Haruhi said. Tamaki-Senpai didn't say a word. "Take their apology Senpai," Haruhi said.  
"No I won't. They almost hurt you and you take their apology?" Tamamki-Senpai said in a serious voice.  
"He really must like her," I whispered to Kyoya. He nodded in agreement. "Well, when the time comes, Tamaki-Senpai will take their apology. For now we should start leaving," I said and started to head back to the kitchen. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai stayed behind with Haruhi while Kyoya followed behind me. "These bunch are so troublesome. How do you take this everyday Kyoya?" I asked as we stood side by side.  
He just laughed. "They are my hosts," he replied. We enter the kitchen and Kyoya grabbed my hand. "I missed your hands in mine," he said blushing a little.  
I blushed and tightened my grip and blushed saying, "I missed yours too. Come on I've got to get the cake out soon." We sat on the two stools in front of the oven as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I never thought something like this would ever happen to a girl like me," I said finally breaking the silence.  
"Well I've found you now and you've found me, that's all that matters now," he said and that made me blush. The door swung open and Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai walked in talking. Quickly I took my head off Kyoya's shoulder and started to talk bussiness.  
"Um so I thought that maybe we should by more fondant because I'm running out. Do you think we have enough money in the budget to buy more?" I asked.  
"I'll check," he said softly. We didn't let our hands go. Instead we placed our hands under the counter top. He squeezed my hand in reassurance that our secret won't come out.  
"Yo-chan! Is the cake done," Honey-Senpai shouted.  
"Oh yeah it is," I answered and let Kyoya's hand. I put the oven mitts on and took the hot pan out of the oven and placed it on the table top with a towel underneath. "We have to cool it down first then we can decorate, okay?" I said and Honey-Senpai nodded.  
"We'll wait outside," Mori-Senpai said and walked outside.  
"Sorry I did that," I said and grabbed his hand again.  
"It's okay. I understand. We do want to keep it a secret so it's fine," he said and brushed a lose hair from my face back. I hugged him and then grabbed a roll of fondant.  
"I was serious about the fondant though," I said and we both laughed. "When this is done cooling, want to help us decorate it?" I asked pointing at the cake with the fondant roll.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind helping," he answered. "It's fun being with you. I've never really laughed or smiled like this before," he said coming closer to me. I blushed and looked down. He placed a finger on my chin and pulled my face up to look at his. "I want to see those beautiful eyes," he said and I blushed a deeper red.  
"I don't think I've ever blushed this much in my whole life," I said looking into his eyes. "I love you," I said as we moved in closer.  
"I love you," he said.  
"Yo-chan!" Honey-Senpai's voice shouted from outside. I shook my head and let Kyoya's hand go. "Yo-chan!" he shouted from outside the door.  
"I guess I have to go," I said and started walking towards the door. He stood there for a couple seconds then started behind.  
"Wait," Kyoya said and pulled me back.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Close your eyes," he said and placed his hand over my eyes closing them. I stood there waiting and then I felt something cool go around my neck. "You can open your eyes now," he said. I opened them to find a necklace on me. "It's half a heart. I have the other half," he said and pulled the necklace out from under his shirt. "I bought this a while back although then I didn't know why I bought it but now I know why," he said scratching the back of his head.  
"It's lovely and beautiful. Thank you," I said and kissed his cheek.  
"Yoko!" Tamaki-Senpai's voice shouted.  
"We should go," I said and placed my hand on the knob. Before I could twist the door knob open he turned me around and kissed me. I was in to much a shock so he opened the door. I shook my head and followed behind blushing like crazy.  
"Yo-chan. This girl claims to be your sister," Honey-Senpai said. I looked at her and I froze. The girl just grinned and looked deeply into my eyes.  
"Hello little sister. How's it been?" she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?" I asked frozen.  
"Mom and Dad miss you. Please come home. I miss you too," she said and stood up from the couch. Her hands wrapped around my waist as she hugged me. "Don't you miss us?" She battered her eyes the way she always did to Mom and Dad. I didn't say a word. Her smile was fake beyond anything. I knew her well enough. "Lets go play," she said jumping up and down in front of me. "Like old times," she whispered in my ear.  
I pushed her away and the room fell silent. "Leave Yuri." I pressed my finger on my temple as a headache formed. Her faced dropped into a frown. Her acting was so pathetic.  
"But I miss you Sakura," she said trying to hold my hand.  
"Sakura?" Kyoya questioned.  
"There's no one by the name Sakura. She doesn't exist. My name is Yoko," I spoke as softly as possible.  
"Mom and Dad will be sad to know that you changed even your name." She frowned and fake tears dripped down her face.  
I turned around and headed towards the kitchen. I didn't want to deal with her now. It has been so many years since I last saw her. "You're not my sister," I said.  
"Why are you being so mean to your sister?" Tamaki-Senpai asked grabbing my wrist. I didn't face him. "You should go back with your sister. Alright mission-"  
"No," I said interrupting. "I have my reasons for leaving and I don't want to go back to that place. "  
"Why do you hate me?" Yuri asked.  
"More like its the other way around. I'm leaving then. Sorry Honey-Senpai, I can't help finish the cake." I grabbed my bag from the kitchen and rushed to the door. The hall was silent like before. The sun was barely falling down. I walked down the hall watching the windows shadow pass by me. My pencil fell from my pocket so I stopped and picked it up.  
"Stingy as always Sakura." The voice came from behind me and I didn't need to guess who it was.  
"What do you want Yuri? Actually, what does the parents want?" I asked facing her direction. I crossed my arms across my chest. She smirked at me and started her evil giggle. "I'm waiting for your answer."  
"Can't I just visit my little sister?" Her voice sounded irritated with a hint of innocence. Well of course it was fake. "Why are you hiding some where like this? Your to pathetic to be with a bunch like them. Um.. that boy with the glasses seems so cute. Maybe I might take him all for myself. What do you think?" I just wanted to kick that smirk off her face but I just laughed it off. "What's so funny?"  
"Oh you were serious? The last time I checked you couldn't even get a boyfriend."  
"Shut up you bitch. You think your so high and mightier now huh? Well I got news for you Missy, my family owns you so you can't just run away." She walked closer as she spoke those words. Anger started boiling inside me but I held it in. "You're just the pet in our family. Remember that," she whispered into my ear. Grabbing a strand of my hair, she slid her finger all the way down to the tip and let it go. I slapped her hand away and took a step back.  
"Yes. Yes I was just a pet to you guys. I don't care what you say because now I have a place to go to. I won't go back." She laughed.  
"Whats going on here?" A males voice spoke.  
"Oh Kyoya." Yuri was acting again. "Nothing. Just a little sister to sister talk."  
"Are you okay Yoko?" Kyoya asked.  
"I'm fine thank you. I'm heading out. Want to come with me Kyoya?" He nodded his head and followed beside me. Looking back, I could see Yuri's face look pissed. She really was a bitchy one.  
We finally left the humongous building and were outside now. "Yoko. Did your sister do anything to you? It seems like you don't really like her." Kyoya asked and grabbed my hand. I squeezed his hand tightly and stopped walking. I closed my eyes and let my head fall down. I didn't want to answer that. "Yoko, you can tell me anything." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I felt as if I was close to tears.  
"Kyoya. Could we just stay like this, for a little while longer?" I asked. I felt so safe in his arms. I didn't want to let go or to leave his side ever. This was just the beginning of our relationship and I know somehow, _she's _going to ruin it.  
"Yes," he answered and squeezed me in his arms tighter.  
*Next Day*  
Another day to be tormented by that she monster. I got out of bed and headed down to the shop. The shop owner hadn't arrived yet so I grabbed some of my tools and began to carve the wood for my violin. It was still earlier so school wasn't near starting yet. I sat there carving the wood smoothly and slowly trying to make it perfect. My eyes focused only on that one piece of thing in the entire room. The alarm went off and awoke me from my concentration. It was time to get ready for school. I sighed and headed back upstairs to get dressed. After finishing dressing in my usual clothes, I grabbed my things and headed out the store doors. The bell rung as I opened the door and it rung again as I shut it.  
"I thought I'd have to wait longer," Kyoya said from behind.  
"I'm not like most girls," I answered and pushed his shoulder playfully.  
"Did you think I meant by getting dress? I was thinking about you being to absorb in making your violin." I looked at him and he smiled at me. A tint of blush appeared on my face. I pushed him playfully and started to run.  
"First one to the cab wins!" I shouted and left him behind.  
"Wait Yoko! We're not going to take the cab," he shouted back. I stopped and turned around to face him. Beside him was a black car. It was beautiful and looked very expensive.  
"Are you sure? I don't know about that," I said approaching him. "I mean for all we know if your dad finds out about us, he'll freak out. I am just a commoner."  
"I know that, but now that I've got you, I don't care. I will protect you," he said and grabbed my hand. He pulled me inside the car and closed it behind him before I could even protest. The car began to take off and there was no turning back at this point. "I heard that your sister signed up to be in the school and was qualified." My smile faded and I let Kyoya's hand go. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple as it began to throb from the many horrible memories.  
"Why? Why? Why do always do this to me?" I asked out loud.  
"Whats wrong Yoko?"  
"It's nothing."  
We finally arrived to the school and then it hit me. Why was I in the car of Kyoya's if our dating was suppose to be a secret? "It's okay. We could just say that you needed a ride," Kyoya answered as if he read my mind. I nodded and was about to open the car door when the driver stepped out of his seat and opened it for me.  
"Thank you," I said. He nodded and smiled at me as Kyoya at out after. The driver returned to the car and drove off. "So luxuries " I said in a playful voice.  
"Just shut it," Kyoya said and pushed my shoulder playfully. I just laughed and walked away. "Wait," he said and walked to my side.  
"Yes." We walked into the busy hall way were everyone was talking and laughing. Rich people sure do have it easy.  
"Sakura!" Yuri's voice shouted from across the room. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed Kyoya's hand and ran off. I didn't want to hear her rub it in on how she was able to make it in this school.  
"Yoko," Kyoya said as I finally stopped running. We were hiding behind a wall that stretched far into the right. For some reason, this hall way was empty. "Are you okay?" he asked and squeezed my hand.  
"I'm fine. Sorry I dragged you along," I said apologetically.  
"You don't have to apologize. I would have followed you anyways." We laughed a little bit then calmed ourselves down. My back was on the wall while Kyoya stood in front of me. Our eyes met and at that moment, I just wanted to kiss him.  
I shook myself out of it and asked him, "Do you see her?"  
He shook his head no and leaned in closer to me. I felt like I couldn't breath and my face was all red. He peered his head out, looking for any sign of Yuri. My heart was beating fast. I felt like I could die if he came any closer. Just as that thought came into my mind, Kyoya hugged me. "Don't move. Yuri's coming this way," he whispered into my ears. It made my body tingle to hear him so close to me. I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter. The footsteps of Yuri was near by so I stood there holding onto him. She walked by and seemed to stop for a few seconds, then she resumed back to looking for me again. Kyoya stepped back and sighed.  
"Thank you," I said feeling like fainting. He just smiled and pulled me into the busy hall.  
"Come on. You have to go to class. The bells going to ring soon." As we entered the halls, his hand left mine and it made me sad.  
~HOST CLUB~  
Class ended and it was time for me to go and work. I grabbed my things and headed out with Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru. "So whats up with you and your sister Yo-chan? It seemed like you could've killed her yesterday if you had the chance," Kaoru asked.  
"Would you like me to do that to you?" I spoke. "I'm sorry. It just slipped out. Please don't talk about my sister in front of me," I apologized and continued to walk in front of them.  
When we finally reached music room 3, Yuri was sitting there waiting for me. "Sakura! Let's go play!" she shouted.  
"Honey-Senpai. Let's go finish your cake yeah?" I asked ignoring her.  
"But your sister," Honey-Senpai asked.  
"What are you talking about? Come on," I answered and started towards the kitchen. Through out the whole evening, I pretended not to notice her and I knew this annoyed her. Everyone finally left and it was just us. "I'm going to clean up now," I said and went into the kitchen. I sighed as I looked at the sink. I was to busy making things with Honey-senpai that I totally forgot about the dishes. They were piled up high. "Well, this is my kitchen after all," I said aloud to myself. I pulled my sleeves up and changed my apron. I slid the dishes onto the counter stacking them and placing them onto one side then grabbed all my baking pans as well. When I finally finished with that, I turned the water on and poured some soup into a sponge. They had a washing machine in here to but it's much cleaner by hand. I started with one pile of plates and so on. As I was washing them, the door creaked open.  
"Sakura." Yuri's voice. I didn't say anything. My life with her and her parents are over. "Sakura. Just because you think you've escape doesn't mean that you've really escaped. I have a signed contract in my hand here. It's from you real mother." I dropped the plate from my hand into the sink. The plate broke into small pieces.  
"My mom? Don't play with me?" I said and turned the water off.  
"Do you want to see it for yourself?" She through the rolled up paper onto the ground and I picked it up. "This contract was signed by your mom saying we own you. She really was a naive women. Died from a heart failure right after you were born." Her laugh was so evil.  
"Don't lie you bitch." I unrolled the paper and scanned through it.  
"She was stupid enough to sign her own daughter to the likes of her friends. Well, at least she thought they were her friends." Yuri laughed making me want to punch her so much. "You belong to me. I own you and your stupid little life."  
"This contract. Is a load of shit," I said and ripped it into little pieces then threw it into the sink.  
"Don't think I'm a fool girl. That was just the back up. The real one is with my lawyer. I could take you away in a blink of an eye anytime, so enjoy your time being here for now." She snapped her fingers as she said that and smirked. "See you tomorrow, sister." With that, she left the kitchen. I placed my back to the sank and slid down to the ground. She had to be bluffing. I mean she must be bluffing, but that contract seemed very important. Scanning through it, I could see it saying that I was theirs now. I didn't want it to be like this. I have to fight.  
I placed my hand over my chest, right on top of my heart. "Mom. Give me the power to fight," I said and tightened my grip on my shirt.


End file.
